Although we have not devoted effort to the development of this sub-project, it continues to be used here and abroad. Wright-Patterson Air Force Base continues to use the system in their laboratory, and have ported the energy codes to run on their Convex. They are working with NCSA to get the system running on an ImmersaDesk using a PHANToM force-feedback display. They are incorporating our new VRPN force display software, an improvement over our earlier ARMlib software. Our continuing work in the area of force display was presented at the second DOE workshop on visualization corridors.